


The Missing Piece Of Me

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere amidst the events of Justice League: Generation Lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece Of Me

The deep, even breathing of her friends fills Tora's ears as she stares into the darkness. Nate is snoring and the whispers and rustling are still continuing from where Bea crept over to share Gavriel's blanket. Booster whimpers softly and Tora raises her head to look over in his direction, even though she can’t see anything. Jaime's the only truly quiet sleeper of the bunch.

Tora pulls her blanket up to her chin and curses Max silently. All she'd wanted to do was to live the life that had been restored to her – she'd finally found her balance and had been ready to move forward…and then this. She's tired of having her choices taken from her, of 'taking one for the team,' of being told that she has no right to be afraid of dying. She has every right in the world.

Having Bea there with her lessens the burden, but the one she needs to be there for her can't be there at all because of Max. She can hardly bear to think of their last meeting, and the look in his eyes as he'd backed away and formed a ring construct to defend himself from her. It had only been a few weeks since she'd woken from the nightmare that had been the 'blackest night' of Oan prophecy.

She'd been so _hopeful_ before the black ring found her - Guy had taken her on a date to Wrigley Field (she hadn't had the heart to ask him if they were going to get in trouble for trespassing) and they'd talked for hours, working things out. That particular memory is all she has to hold onto when she lays staring up at the ceiling of whatever bolthole they've found for the night and everyone is pretending not to hear Gavriel and Bea having sex.

A stifled, breathy moan makes its way to Tora's ears and makes her feel like crying. It's only too easy to imagine Guy sneaking beneath her blanket and settling on top of her, heavy and warm. _She_ should have that. She’d give anything to have his arms around her right now, his body solid and strong and _there_ … but he’s not there, and she has no way of knowing if he’ll ever be.

Tora curls beneath her blanket, her resolution not to cry long forgotten as the tears dampen the makeshift pillow beneath her head.


End file.
